Laser illuminator devices may be used to illuminate a focused area using laser light. Some uses include supplying night vision in search and rescue, hunting, and illuminating other targets. Laser illuminators may supply a focused beam of light to an area ranging from the size of a golf ball to a small automobile. The area of illumination may be adjusted by the illuminator device in some cases. Laser illuminators may illuminate a target at a distance of dozens to thousands of meters away, depending on the power used. The shape of the light beam (e.g., the beam profile), however, may be uneven, or may illuminate a target with an uneven intensity. It may be desirable, therefore, to improve the beam profile to provide a more circular illumination area with a more even intensity.